Polynesia (Kamehameha)
Polynesia led by Kamehameha is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia. Using the Polynesia Civilization Pack removes the Polynesia civilization and distributes its features between Hawaii, Tonga, Rapa Nui, and The Maori. Overview Polynesia More of a loose collection of islands rather than a unified civilization, Polynesia boasts a rich culture and fascinating history. When most Europeans were mired in the Dark Ages, the Polynesians were perfecting the art of travelling across the mighty Pacific in small wooden canoes, navigating by the stars, weather, and wildlife. Eventually most of the islands were colonized by European powers, but much of the native culture and languages are still fiercely preserved for future generations. The Polynesian triangle is a vast one, with each side measuring roughly 6500 km (4,000 miles). To cover this amount of distance over the open ocean required an astonishing degree of naval technology, navigational aptitude, and bravery. Using the technique of wayfinding, navigators memorized the motion of specific stars, weather, local wildlife patterns, and the direction of waves on the ocean. They passed this information down orally to new generations of navigators, the secrets closely guarded by these elite families. To aid in the dangerous crossings, they also developed outrigger supports for their canoes, allowing them to safely cross the vast ocean. Many of these techniques and navigational aids are still passed down and used by modern Polynesian sailors. Kamehameha One of the most respected leaders in Hawaiian history, Kamehameha I was the first man to unify all the Hawaiian Islands, establishing the independent Kingdom of Hawaii. His birth and early actions in life fulfilled many ancient Hawaiian prophecies, and he became one of the greatest warriors in recorded Hawaiian history. Beyond his military prowess, Kamehameha was also a great statesman, and established important wartime edicts which have become the basis for many humanitarian laws around the world. Dawn of Man Greetings and blessings be upon you, Kamehameha the Great, chosen by the heavens to unite your scattered peoples. Oh mighty King, you were the first to bring the Big Island of Hawai’I under one solitary rule in 1791 AD. This was followed with the merging of all the remaining islands under your standard in 1810. As the first King of Hawai’I, you standardized the legal and taxation systems and instituted the Mamalahoe Kanawai, an edict protecting civilians in times of war. You ensured the continued unification and sovereignty of the islands by your strong laws and deeds, even after your death in 1819. Oh wise and exalted King, your people wish for a kingdom of their own once more and require a leader of unparalleled greatness! Will you answer their call and don the mantle of the Lion of the Pacific? Will you build a kingdom that stands the test of time? Introduction: Greetings and blessings upon you, friend. I am Kamehameha, Great King of this strand of islands. Defeat: The hard-shelled crab yields, and the lion lies down to sleep. Kanaloa comes for me now. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Proclaim the Kanawai Mamalahoe Let us bring peace to our civilians by proclaiming the Kanawai Mamalahoe; the Law of the Splintered Paddle, that every elderly person, woman and child might lie by the roadside in safety. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Polynesia * Must have 5 Military Units or more * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate * Units * 20 Gold Rewards: * Empire enters a Golden Age (The length of the Golden Age will depend on the number of units) Revive the Runanga In the 1850s, in response to the European colonisation of New Zealand and the alienation of Maori land, the Maori began reviving the ancient tribal Runanga or chiefly war councils. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Polynesia * There must be a Unit with the Haka War Dance Promotion in the Capital * May only be enacted in the Industrial or Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * The unit is disbanded * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a free Social Policy Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your shirts and doing the hula dance. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:DLC Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements